The Cullens watch: CHILD'S PLAY
by AvrilSays
Summary: Sequel to The Cullens watch: THE RING. Emmett chooses yet another 'AWESOME' movie to watch on Movie Night. Rose, Alice and Bella, with the help of Bella's cousin Sarah, prank the boys and Esme yet again. Chaos ensues. DISCONTINUED/TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the sequel to The Cullens watch: THE RING!! Thank you for all the AWESOME REVIEWS! Thanks for all your amazing suggestions, too-It's sad I couldn't use all of them...**

THE CULLENS WATCH: CHILD'S PLAY

CHAPTER 1

_Movie Night, a week after the 'THE RING' incident._

EMMETT POV

I just rented the most amazing disc ever, which is not really scary! I mean, how can a killer doll be scary? But that shopkeeper guy said it had received lots of positive reviews, so I rented it.

My family looked suspiciously at me. "Don't worry; it's just a story about a killer doll!" I said cheerily, showing them the cover of the disc. Rose, Alice and Bella were having a 'GNO' so we boys as well as Esme were watching this show. I inserted the disc into the CD player and the screen flickered to life. Spooky music came on and some images appeared onto the screen. I settled back onto the sofa and flicked some popcorn into my mouth, then spit it out. Damn, I forgot we couldn't eat popcorn. Edward 'Asshole Mind Reader' Cullen rolled his eyes.

I hate you dear love-stricken whipped moron. Edward coughed, which sounded suspiciously like 'ROSE'.

Damn you Edward Cullen.

JASPER POV

Esme screamed as Chucky hit Andy with the baseball bat. "GO Andy!" Emmett cheered, as Andy struggled to get up. Then Andy threw the doll into the fireplace and Esme buried her head into Carlisle's chest. I stared at the screen, entranced.

(Chucky yells, "Andy, no, please! We're friends to the end, remember?" Andy replies, "This is the end, friend!" and throws the match in the fireplace.)

Chucky burned in the fireplace and all of us cheered. Then we continued watching the movie.

(Andy and Karen, thinking Chucky is dead, go to help the injured Mike Norris. After Andy gets the first aid kit from under the sink, he discovers Chucky is gone.)

"ARGHH!!!" Emmett screamed as the burnt Chucky chased Andy and Karen. She shot him several times with the gun which ripped off his arm, head and leg, and Esme screamed again. But when the head started screaming, I grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. I glared at Emmett. "Not scary at all. Uh-huh. Right." Just then, the doorbell rang. Edward leapt up and went to the door. I turned my head as a little girl spoke politely to Edward. "Excuse me sir, do you want to buy an ice-cream? Two comes with a 50% discount, and if you buy five, you'll receive a free gift." Edward smiled at the girl. "What gift?" she rummaged into her bag, and held up an object I couldn't see, but I felt Edward's overwhelming fear and panic. "N-no thank you," he said, and slammed the door.

And he ran screaming upstairs. Curious to know what was it that made Edward panic; I rushed to the door and opened it again, just to see the girl leaving. "Wait! I'll take five," I called after her. She beamed, and handed me a small container of ice-cream, and a plastic bag containing the free gift. I handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change.

Once she was gone, I ripped open the plastic bag.

Sitting inside was a rag doll, smirking evilly at me.

I dropped the doll and let out an ear-splitting shriek, and dashed up the stairs and didn't stop until I was in my room. I whipped the covers over me.

I would never, ever trust Emmett again.

BELLA POV

"Hey Sarah," I smiled at my little cousin as she strolled in. "Do I get to keep the ice cream?" she asked hopefully. "Of course, I promised you," I said. Sarah let out a squeal of delight and ripped open the wrapper of a chocolate ice-cream. I called Rose and Alice down.

"Mission Accomplished." I said, mock-saluting them. Alice grinned at me. "I've gotta hand it to you, Bella. You really know how to scare a vampire," Rose agreed, "I owe you one Bells,"

"And by the way, I didn't know your little cousin was so evil!" Alice gushed, looking fondly at Sarah. Sarah smirked at me, showing chocolate-covered teeth. "Anything for my favourite cousin," and went back to eating ice-cream. I sighed. "I'm your ONLY cousin, Sarah!"

I smirked at my BFF's. "Phase 1 of Operation: Scare the Vampires-COMPLETE!" I cheered. Rosalie grinned at me. "Phase 2: Humiliate the Vampires!" I high fived her and smiled evilly to myself.

Those Cullen boys+Esme will NEVER know what hit them, I thought as I popped an M&M into my mouth.

**Okay, Chapter 1 complete! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight/ Child's Play.

BELLA POV

I laughed as I watched the video.

Alice had hidden a camera in the house, and had taped them watching the movie and screaming. Sarah had helped-she had hidden a camera in her ice-cream cart and managed to tape Edward and Jasper's expressions. I paused the video at regular intervals and made mental notes to print them out.

After I had selected the best of them, I printed the pictures and saved the video in a cassette tape, labeling it: Biology Movie.

We were going to watch a movie for Biology, and Rose was going to flirt her way into Mr. Banner letting her play around with the movie player. And of course, she was going to switch the tapes.

I laughed as the glossy images of their frightened faces came out of the printer. I smiled and slipped them into the folder labeled 'Literature Project'. I placed the pictures face to face and a cover page on the front so the photos wouldn't be revealed to the VICTIMS.

The Cullens will NEVER know what hit em'.

ALICE POV

"Alice Cullen, WHY are you singing, 'I've got a secret and I'm not gonna tell you!' over and over again in your head?" Edward demanded.

"Oh, nothing!" I said cheerily. I smirked and went to my Porsche.

I drove at 150mph to Bella's house. "Hey Bella!" I chirped. "Hi Alice. Here's the video and the pictures!" she said, handing me a cassette tape labeled 'BIOLOGY MOVIE' and a file labeled 'LITERATURE PROJECT'. "Okay, let's see 'em," I said, winking. She slipped a CD into the DVD player. "I transferred the combined videos into this CD, cause my player won't take cassettes." She explained as the pictures flickered on screen.

By the end of the video, I was laughing hysterically. "You're AWESOME BELLS!" I screamed. She pointed to the folder and I took out the photos. She had caught the most hilarious pictures ever! Grinning, I kept the folder into my bag.

The boys better watch out.

THE NEXT DAY, FORKS HIGH.

ROSALIE POV

"Oh, c'mon, Mr. Banner, please?" I winked and smiled seductively at him. He stammered. "F-fine Miss. Hale..." I grinned at him and flicked my hair in his direction. I quickly blew him a kiss as I strutted into the Biology room.

I took the cassette tape and switched the tapes. I crushed the original movie in my slender hands. Too suspicious if there was another Biology movie. I threw the crushed combination of metal and plastic into the bin and stalked out, smiling. Mission Accomplished.

ALICE POV

I blew up the pictures and kept them in my backpack. I started singing "I Want It That Way" mentally to hide my thoughts and dashed into my Porsche. Nobody had noticed my absence yet. I sped to school 3 hours before the school opened and leaped over the metal gate.

I sped all over the cafeteria, plastering those photos everywhere. Then I went to the Front Office, Staff Room, classrooms and even the restrooms, leaving a trail of DESTRUCTION in my path. I threw my head back and cackled insanely. Never underestimate PIXIE POWER!!!

Edward shot me a suspicious glance but I just looked at him innocently. "Where were you?" he asked. "Oh, shopping." I replied. "At 3'o clock in the morning. Yeah, right." I ignored him and started thinking M-rated thoughts of Jasper. Edward looked away, disgusted. I high-fived Rosalie as I passed by her.

Oh, my brothers and husband were SOO going to get humiliated later. Now, I had prepared the whips and chains right before I left, so I wouldn't have to waste time getting ready...

"SHUT IT ALICE." I didn't even need to look back to know it was my favorite brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.

MIKE NEWTON POV

I drove up to the school just like any other day. Suddenly, I saw a huge poster with rainbow-coloured words,

"CULLEN CATASTROPHE!! STARRING: EDWARD, EMMETT, ESME AND CARLISLE CULLEN, AS WELL AS JASPER HALE!! COURTESY OF ALICE CULLEN, ROSALIE HALE, AND SARAH AND BELLA SWAN!!!"

Man, I have got to see this, I thought as I flung the door open, grinning.

I stepped into the cafeteria to get a bite for breakfast. On every available surface, pictures of the Cullens were plastered on them. Smaller letters read, "BY ISABELLA AND SARAH SWAN, ROSALIE HALE AND ALICE CULLEN. "

Then bigger words would read, "CULLEN BOYS AND ESME WATCHING CHILD'S PLAY ON MOVIE NIGHT."

Who was Sarah Swan? I wanted to send them flowers. Humiliating Edward Cullen was awesome!!

EDWARD POV

I walked in the school and saw everyone smirking and giggling at us. Confused, I turned to my siblings. I wondered why Rose, Alice and Bella didn't want to come to school with us today.

Then I saw the CULLEN CATASTROPHE poster. "Courtesy of ALICE CULLEN, ROSALIE HALE, AND SARAH AND BELLA SWAN!!" It blared out in colourful letters.

Who was Sarah? I wondered vaguely as I stomped off to rip the poster down.

Then I caught sight of Eric and Tyler. They were wearing CULLEN CATASTROPHE T-shirts, with full-colour pictures of me, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme on it, with expressions of horror on our faces from yesterday night. In fancy script, were the words, "CULLEN CATASTROPHE! HUMILIATE THE CULLENS!!"

Then on the back, in smaller lettering, were the words, "Designed by Mike Newton, with permission from Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Sarah Swan and Bella Swan."

Oh, I was going to KILL my sisters.

BELLA POV

Biology. I quickly announced to the class, "EVERYONE! Mr. Banner is not in school today, but he has informed me that he wants us to watch the movie." Yeah right, I thought. More like Rosalie snuck over to his house and poisoned his food. He's probably having a horrible stomachache now. I slid the cassette in and resumed my place beside Alice, avoiding Edward's glare.

High-quality images flickered on the screen. The words, "Cullen Catastrophe-Video Edition," appeared. Somebody laughed. Then full-colour images flashed on the screen. The video.

We saw Emmett screaming like a baby. I laughed so hard I nearly threw up. Then at the part where Edward and Jasper went to get the door...I swear I saw a faint tinge of pink in my boyfriend's cheeks.

I grabbed Alice and we snuck out of the classroom while everyone was laughing at the stunned Edward. On the way out, I grabbed the cassette and Alice shrieked, "Copies of the video will be available during lunch at only $10!!"Everyone started pulling out their wallets as I tossed them an order form.

"To the advanced Trigomentery room!" I sang as Alice and I ran to the room where Emmett, Jasper and Rose were.

ALICE POV

Half the people there were wearing CULLEN CATASTROPHE shirts. I inserted the video in the stolen projector and snuck out. Rose stood up and shrieked, "QUIET!!!" Then she said in a quieter voice, "MR. Eleanor is not available today, so we are allowed to use this period for watching the sophomore's Biology movie. Any complaints and I will kill you."

We hid outside as we heard a roar of laughter from the room. Then we looked up and saw Edward Cullen running towards us in supernatural speed.

Alice ran towards the girl's bathroom while I dashed back into the Trig room.

Edward followed me there and saw the seniors watching the cassette. Rose smirked at him and I took that opportunity to dash into the girl's restroom as well.

"Phew, that was a close one." I sighed. Suddenly I heard a shriek.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? DETENTION FOT A MONTH!!" The vice-principal yelled.

I smirked and slapped Alice a high-five.

"Five by five and livin' large!" Alice murmured, grinning.

**Okay I'm really sorry for the PATHETIC chapter. And can anyone guess where Alice's last sentence came from? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can!**


End file.
